A silver halide light sensitive photographic material (hereinafter, also simply referred to as photographic material), after exposure, is processed according to the process, such as developing, fixing, washing and stabilizing. Processing is carried out conventionally using an automatic processor, in which, in general, a replenishing solution is replenished so that activity of a processing solution is constantly maintained. The replenishment is intended to dilute the concentrations of materials leached out of the photographic material, to correct for the evaporating amount and to replenish consumed components.
The processing solution is conventionally prepared diluting processing chemical concentrates with water. Recently, the silver halide photographic material can also be continuously processed with supplying a solid processing composition.
The solid processing compositions is generally divided into two or more parts. In the method which is generally used in practice for preparing the solid processing composition, however, problems arise such as dust being easily produced; and when the granular size is varied, the stability of the preparation is lowered; and further when subjected to running process, marked staining occurs. Further, another serious problem also arises, such as marked deterioration in the drying speed of the processed photographic materials.
The solid processing composition was deteriorated in hardness and abrasion resistance so that significant dust was produced in usage thereof, leading to handling problems and harmful physiological effects. Accordingly, there has been a strong desire to solve the foregoing problems.